You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Lexi Gurl
Summary: I bet you're thinking "yay! another fic from Lexi!"...lol...Well, this song is by Toby Keith. I think the bar is McMurphy's but I'm not sure...Oh well


Disclaimer: I don't own Harm, Mac, Bud, Tiner, JAG, or the Admiral. I  
don't own Mic or Baywatch either, but why would I want to? I also  
don't own the song, "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This". Although it's  
a good song. Everyone with Toby Keith luck Wednesday night on the  
Acadamey Country Music Awards. (You can see the show at 7 PM  
Central Time, on CBS)  
  
1800 EST  
McMurphy's Bar  
  
"Wow. Who woulda thought that the Admiral would be getting  
married again?" said Harm loudly, because the music was so loud.  
  
The bar was crowded with people from JAG, celebrating the  
Admiral's engagement.   
  
"I know." said Mac. She was lost in thought. Mic had broken off their  
engagement and went to California to be a lifeguard at some beach.  
(AN: Did you know, that Trevor Goddard {who plays Bugme} actuall  
did appear on Baywatch? I saw him on there one day, not that I  
watch it or anything!)  
  
Some one put a quarter in the jukebox, and the first few measures of  
a song came on before it died.   
  
"Just give 'er a kick!" some one from in back yelled.  
  
Tiner shrugged, then kicked it. It came back to life and Bud said,  
"You should have played soccer Tiner!"   
  
"Hey Mac, you wanna dance?" Harm asked.   
  
"Sure." Mac answered as she and Harm stepped onto the dance  
floor. "Thanks for being there for me, Harm. I mean with Mic and all."  
She meant to kiss him on the cheek, but he suddenly turned his  
head, and her kiss landed on his lips.   
  
Mac pulled away, and looked embarassed. Harm just smiled and  
started singing softly with the song. Mac leaned closer to him so she  
could hear.  
  
"I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time  
  
  
There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity"  
  
Harm was singing a little louder now, and he was gazing deep into  
her eyes. They were the only ones dancing. Everyone was circled  
around them.  
  
''You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around  
  
They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends''  
  
Mac looked around. Everyone was watching them. When she looked  
back at Harm, it hit her. They were no longer just friends. Their  
relationship was so much more than friendship.  
  
''Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around''  
  
Harm was singing more loudly now. The only other sound, was the  
music coming from the jukebox. The pair slowly rotated around in a  
small circle. It was like they were the only two that existed at that  
moment in time, at that place.  
  
''They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again''  
  
Mac stopped. She took Harm's face in her hands, and kissed him.  
The room erruppted with applause and cheers.   
  
Once she pulled away, she whispered in Harm's ear, "I mean it like  
that."  
  
Harm looked at her and grinned, "So did I."  
  
They kissed again, and everyone around smiled and looked on, until  
the Admiral said, "Okay people, show's over, go back to having fun!"  
  
*The camera zooms out, and just before the screen goes black,  
Harm and Mac pull away and smile. A look of pure love is shared  
between the two, anyone could see it just by looking in their eyes.* 


End file.
